Tracer watches too many horror movies
by Michael McDoesn'texist
Summary: Our most beloved british girl learns that her passion may come with not-so-nice consequences. Rated M because duh.


Tracer, Dva and Reaper just came out of the cinema. Tracer was shaking from head to toe. They had just seen the new movie based on the book by Stephany Queen: "Genderless thing".

"Boy that was bloody scary!" the Briton said as she recalled a scene in which a boy was almost raped by a really ugly and frightening clown with enormous fangs (who had grown an extra couple of dicks just for the occasion) inside a creepy old house.

"Eh. It was ok I guess... I'm not really one for the horror movies to be honest." Dva said.

"I thought it was trash you guys." Reaper said.

"How come?" Tracer asked.

"Well, usually in these kind of movies the effects and gore elements are unrealistic. But this was a whole different level of fake. I mean remember that one scene with the girl who had her time of the month for the first time and squirted blood fucking everywhere? Like over the walls, on the ceiling, in the sink. Come on, that was freaking dreadful! I mean it's not like you guys have ever experienced that right?"

Tracer and Dva looked at eachother awkwardly and then Dva replied with: "Uh... no, of course not!"

"See?" Reaper continued. "Anyway, at least it was marginally better then the mainstream horror movies these days. With their endless sequels. What was one of them called? I believe part 45 came out a year ago..." he asked.

"Thursday the 14th. With the terrifying Jefferson Voorhees as the main monster!" Tracer said happily.

"Yeah, that one."

"Wait, how do you immediatly know the title of the franchise Tracer?" Dva asked.

"Because I've seen all of them! I also saw all 68 'Children play' movies, the 29 'Hammer' movies and the first 'Halloween' because let's face it, that one is the only one worth watching." Tracer said.

"Wow. That's pretty nerdy Tracer." Reaper said.

"Why would you waste your time watching those shitty movies? I mean, they can't be good for your brain." Dva said.

"Psh. There's nothing wrong with liking horror movies." Tracer said.

"And as if Reaper's anime obsession is good for him. I mean he sleeps with a pillow for goodness' sake!"

"HEY! SHUT UP ABOUT HACHIKO! WHAT WE HAVE IS REAL!" Reaper yelled and pulled a pillow with an anime girl out of his arsecrack.

"Don't listen to her dear, she doesn't know what TRUE LOVE IS!" And then he took the pillow to the bathroom to do things with it. Most likely a game of Monopoly.

* * *

That night, Tracer was in her bed, still awake.

"How dare they call me nerdy for my love of horror movies! Now I'm debating whether I'm a nerd or not instead of sleeping."

She kept turning around in her bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Well... if I can't sleep, might as well masturbate.

And so it happened.

* * *

 _ **Derp**_

* * *

Later, Tracer heard a bang on her door. She shot up in her bed and looked at the door. Another bang. And another one. And another. Someone was hitting the door with force.

 _"DOOMFIST I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ASS!"_ Tracer yelled. No response. Tracer jumped out of bed and grabbed her dual pistols. The moment the door broke down, she unloaded on the motherfucker that was in the doorway. When she was out of rounds, she took a moment to see who she mowed down. Or rather, who she didn't...

In the doorway was a tall, terrifying man, wearing a hockey mask and weilding a huge ass machete. He entered her room and stomped forward towards Tracer, who stood there in awe.

"Jefferson Voorhees?" She asked before she was grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall.

"Urgh... What's... gah... going on?" Tracer choked out.

Then, three other figures entered her room.

One of them was wearing a black jumpsuit and a white mask that looked like William Shatner, only without the eyebrows. The second figure was a man with a red and green striped sweater, a hat and a horribly burnt skin. The final figure she had seen the same day on the big screen. It was the clown with the huge fangs.

"Oh god... what is happening? Why did Jefferson Voorhees, Mickey Myers, Frederick Englund and that fucking clown come to life?" She wondered.

Frederick smiled and growled: "We'll explain, BITCH! Please don't mind my Tourettes, I just have to say - BITCH - from time to - BITCH - time!"

"It's a medical condition..." The clown added.

The three of them sat down and Mickey placed a table in front of them. He then decorated it with a pretty pink blanket and some candles and then placed a pot of tea on the table, along with some cups. Tracer looked at them somewhat awkwardly. After all, the bloke with the hockey mask was still holding her and breathing heavily in her face. While the clown started pouring them some tea, Frederick started to explain:

"You see Tracer, at first there is just a - BITCH - movie. Then there are some sequels. Those sequels get gradually worse."

"And worse... and worse... and worse..." The clown added.

"SHUT UP BITCH! Don't interrupt me!" Frederick yelled.

"Sorry. Sugar?"

"No..."

"Mickey?"

The masked figure shook his head.

"Jeff? Some tea?"

The man with the hockey mask turned his head and shook it slightly. Frederick continued.

"But the more sequels Hollywood makes - BITCH -, the more real we monsters become. Around the 30th sequel, we are usually already fully turned into genuine entities. And we are free to roam the Earth as we - BITCH - please."

"That came out funny!" The clown giggled softly.

"So now you're gonna kill me? Just like that? And everyone else too? Until the entire population of the world is gone and only you guys are left?" Tracer asked.

"Well... we don't really kill people..." The clown said.

"Then... what DO you guys do?" Tracer foolishly asked.

Mickey put his hands in the air and with his left index finger and thumb he formed a ring. Then he motioned his right index finger in and out of the ring.

"Well shit..." Tracer said, knowing pretty damn well what was coming.

"Ok - BITCH - boys, wanna take turns or do it at the same time?" Frederick asked the others whilst rising from his seat.

"Y not both?" The clown asked.

Mickey and Jefferson raised their thumbs.

"Very well then! You go - BITCH - first Jeff!"

The man with the hockey mask used his free hand to unzip his pants while Tracer struggled against the mighty force of his fist. Not that it really mattered.

She was raped viciously in every hole in her body. The monsters took turns and then gangbanged her for 4 hours straight to finish it off. She had a hard time processing what was going on the entire time, she just heard BITCH a lot. When the monsters were finally done, they left Tracer's room, but not before sticking a business card in her booty hole, in case she'd want to do it another time.

In the end, Tracer found the entire night quite enjoyable and she called frequently to have another gangbang. She also started a campaign to make more horror movie sequels so that she could be gangbanged by more movie monsters. Then she woke up in her bed, thinking it was all a dream. But it turned out to be a nightmare made by Frederick who was in her room all along with the other guys. And so, the cycle began anew. Until Tracer chose to marry Mickey and start a family with him in a quiet barn in some remote little town where they lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _In all seriousness: IT was a pretty damn good movie._**


End file.
